


Good Morning, Ai Hodnes

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, baby talk, lexa with her nightbloods, lexa with kids in general is adorable, soft clexa, where lexa didn't die after 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Five years. There's been peace for five years. Five years since Clarke and Lexa got their "maybe someday". Five years since everything has been going absolutely perfectly. And now...now might be the right time to start thinking about next steps so to speak, a family maybe.





	Good Morning, Ai Hodnes

**Author's Note:**

> it's cute. there's baby talk. and there's clexa being cute. and there's lexa being cute talking about why she likes kids over adults.

Lexa let out a small breath, squeezing her already closed eyes shut even tighter as the sunlight made its way into the bedroom, towards her spot on the bed more specifically. She turned around, facing the direction of the light with her back; she didn’t want to get up just yet, Polis and the rest of the world could wait a few more minutes – maybe another hour. Instead Lexa moved further into the bed, her arm going around the body next to her as she pulled herself closer. Lexa settled against her, breathing in the other girl before placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. From what she could tell, it was a nice day – well, Lexa only knew it was sunny and warm, but that was appreciated after the wet and rainy last few days.

 

“Good morning _ai hodnes_.”

 

Lexa heard a sleepy voice say quietly after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Hmm,” Lexa hummed against her, only pressing herself closer, no intention of waking up just yet. Instead Lexa only asked her to go back to sleep. “ _Gon we bakon gon rid op_.” **[Go back to sleep.]**

 

“The Nightbloods are expecting you,” She replied instead, turning around to face Lexa, almost having to push her away slightly.

 

But Lexa only smiled as she looked into those blue eyes, the same ones she had looked at a few years ago and decided she never wanted to look away, “They can wait.” She told her, moving a little closer and gently kissing her. “Aden can handle training till I get there.” Lexa added. “I want to spend a few more minutes with you Clarke.” She leaned in closer again, kissing the tip of Clarke’s nose this time.

 

It had been five years since everything with Arkadia, five years since she was shot, and five years since Clarke decided to stay back in Polis. Things have been good since then; Arkadia hadn’t caused any more trouble once Pike was executed, and with Nia gone there was no one left to keep stirring things up within the clans. In fact, Azgeda had become Polis’ strongest ally so to speak, with Roan in charge. There was peace, there was finally peace; no wars, no one questioning Lexa’s authority, no one trying to kill her or her people – god, Lexa was almost certain she would never actually achieve this, it seemed impossible.

 

And to top it all off really, her and Clarke had finally gotten their _someday_. They were happy; together, with no one trying to twist their relationship to show it was weakness, no one trying to kill the other, no one questioning Lexa’s judgment just because there was some in her life. And Lexa…she had finally learn that love wasn’t a weakness, and that being Commander didn’t mean having to be alone.

 

“Aden is one of the youngest Nightbloods in his group,” Clarke rolled her eyes, turning on her side to face her. “Not to mention he’s a skinny little kid who weighs like 80 pounds soaking wet.” She rolled her eyes, “You know that right?”

 

Lexa only gave her a small shrug, “So was I.” She told her, “And now look at me.”

 

Clarke nodded at that, settling on just “Touché,”

 

“I…” Lexa started, looking at Clarke with a bit of confusion. “I do not know what that means…”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss before speaking again, not really bothering to explain. “Now go, your kids are waiting.”

 

Lexa sighed, finally moving to sit up. “They’re not my children.” She told Clarke monotonously as she stood up, this wasn’t the first time Clarke referred to the Nightbloods as that.

 

“Debatable.”

 

.

 

She was different around them, around the young Nightbloods; Lexa was softer somehow, caring and encouraging, even when she was sparing with them – or telling them off even. Honestly it wasn’t only with the Nightbloods, but children in general. Clarke had sat in on a few of their lessons over the years, it was amazing how all the Nightbloods looked up to Lexa and listened to everything she said. Not only that but Lexa’s interactions with them went way beyond just their lessons and sparring sessions. Lexa made sure these kids got as good of a childhood as they could; being away from their families and homes wasn’t easy, and Lexa knew what that was like, so she did her best to make them feel loved and wanted, like they had a home, somewhere they belonged. She didn’t want them to have the same childhood she did.

 

“You’re good with them.” Clarke said later one night, one of the Nightbloods had gotten hurt during a hunting trip and Lexa had just gotten back from making sure they were alright.

 

“ _Ai dula op chit ai na_.” **[I do what I can.]** Lexa answered as she sat down on the couch next to Clarke and closed her eyes, it had been a long day, a really long day.

 

Clarke didn’t reply, only moved closer, leaning against Lexa’s side; Lexa was tired, she had a long day with _her_ kids and Clarke could tell that very easily when Lexa started randomly responding in Trigedasleng. “You do a lot more than just that.” She responded. “They look up to you. And you care about them. A lot.”

 

Lexa remained still for a moment before nodding, “I do,” She answered. “They’re my responsibility.”

 

“Your great with children, not just the Nightbloods.” There was something Clarke had been meaning to talk to Lexa about, and she wasn’t entirely sure what would be the best way to bring it up, but now seemed like a good opportunity – as good as any really. “I’ve seen you around Polis with the young kids. And when we visit other villages.” She reminded with a smile. “The little ones love you,”

 

“I like spending time with them.” Lexa smiled. “And they seem to like me too.” She added, “Children are a lot better than adults.” She let her head fall, leaning her cheek against the top of Clarke’s head. “ _En_ _fyucha_ …” **[And babies…]**

 

“What about babies?” Clarke asked once Lexa didn’t continue.

 

Lexa thought for a moment, trying put her thoughts into words. “ _Ai dula op nou get in_ , **[I don’t know]** ” She started, “They’re just…soft and gentle and…” A smile broke out on her face, “They’re amazing.”

 

“You love kids, don’t you?” Clarke asked gently, tilting her head to look up at her and seeing the small nod. “I…actually wanted to talk to you about that.” She sat up straight, turning a little to face Lexa.

 

“You did?” Lexa asked in response, slightly confused, receiving a nod from Clarke. “I’m all your’s, go ahead.” If anything had changed in the last five years, it was the fact that Lexa was a lot more comfortable in talking in English.

 

Clarke looked away for a minute, hesitating before bringing herself to ask what she had been meaning to for a while now. “Have you ever…thought about having kids? Like…your own, starting a family?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa answered, smiling softly at the thought before her face fell; family didn’t really go with being the Commander, it couldn’t, now could it? “I would want to but…” She sighed, shrugging a little, “I can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Clarke asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“You know why.” Lexa let out a small breath, looking away from her for a moment. “Being the Commander comes with…restrictions. I think that is the right word.” She paused again. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Because…” Clarke trailed off, taking Lexa’s hand in her’s. “I…want one,” She told her. “A baby.” She paused, “With you.”

 

Lexa only sighed, letting her head fall back against the couch. “Clarke…” She wanted that, she really _really_ did. Lexa wanted a family, and kids, she wanted all of that with the love of her life. But she knew she couldn’t; just Clarke was pushing it as it was, Commanders didn’t get to fall in love and be happy with someone – after all, she did grow up being taught that love was weakness and being Commander meant being alone. But here they were. “You know we can’t…”

 

“But why not?” Clarke asked slowly, “Wouldn’t you want to though?” She asked again, “I’ve seen you with children, and I know you’d be great as a mom.”

 

“I want that more than anything Clarke,” Lexa answered honestly. “I want a family with you, a child we can raise together, watch them grow up…”

 

“So why not?”

 

“Because I’m the Commander.” Lexa stated, already knowing Clarke knew that answer. “And that means I can’t have that, it wouldn’t be fair for the _goufa_. They’d be in danger because of me…” She sighed, looking at Clarke, “You know all of that, I don’t have to tell you.”

 

“Yes,” Clarke agreed, “But you fell in love, with me, and I’m still here.” She reminded. “There’s been peace for five years now.” She leaned against Lexa again, settling into the couch like before. “Everything has been going perfectly fine and we can finally have the life we want Lex.”

 

“Do you really want a baby?” Lexa asked, taking in what Clarke was saying. She was right though, things had fallen into place now and they had finally gotten the _maybe someday_ they had talked about all those years ago. There was peace, Clarke was safe, there was no fighting amongst the Clans, no one was trying to hurt either her or Clarke – things were good. “With me?”

 

“Who else?” Clarke asked in response, giving her a smile. “I want this Lexa,” She took Lexa’s hand, running her thumb over the back of her hand, “I want it with you,” She paused, “And I don’t think I’ll believe it if you tell me you don’t.” Well…not after she practically said she wanted it more than anything else.

 

Lexa nodded, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want that – especially with Clarke. “That’s…because I do.” She answered, falling silent again as she thought over it for a moment. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Clarke nodded, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now,” She confessed. “And seeing you around Polis with the kids and the young Nightbloods…it just made me want it more.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at that, letting herself listen to what Clarke was saying as she thought about it more seriously. “Okay,” She nodded at Clarke, “Yes, I want that. I have for a long time actually.” Lexa gave Clarke a small nod, “I just never thought I would get to the point where that would be something…I could possibly look forward to.” Clarke smiled at her, waiting for her to continue. “Okay, so let’s talk about it.” Lexa started, “How?” She asked, that was the first thing on her mind “Because I don’t know how I feel about involving a man…”

 

“Well, I talked about it with my mom the last time I was in Arkadia…” Clarke admitted; she had been thinking about this for a while now so she wanted to know what their options were. “And we don’t have to do that, not…like _that_ anyways.”

 

Lexa tilted her head slightly in confusion, not knowing what that meant. “I…don’t know…what that means.” She told her. “What _does_ that mean?”

 

Clarke let out a small laugh, “Well it’s a little complicated and it’ll require a couple of trips to Arkadia ‘cause we need my mom for this…but basically,” She let out a sigh, trying to figure out how to explain it, “We will still need someone who you know, has a penis, because there’s no way around that.” Lexa didn’t reply, only listened to what Clarke was explaining. “But as far as that goes, we don’t even have to know who he is really.”

 

“How does that work?”

 

Clarke shrugged lightly, “Instead of everything happening…umm, inside, it kinda happens in the medical ward of Arkadia.” Lexa only gave her a more confused look, yeah Clarke wasn’t too good at explaining things. “The fertilization happens outside the body.”

 

“I don’t know what that word means.” Lexa responded, doing her best to follow through with whatever Clarke was saying.

 

Clarke thought for another couple of seconds, “Oh, got it.” She snapped her fingers, finally figuring out how to explain it to Lexa. “They take the sperm and the egg. And the baby’s made in a test tube I guess before it’s put inside the mom.” Clarke did a small triumphant fist bump at finally getting it out right – probably right, and Lexa _probably_ got that. “You got it this time right? Because that’s the best I can do.”

 

Lexa smiled at how adorable Clarke was before nodding. “I did,” She answered. “But I don’t understand how that works…I think…?”

 

“Neither do I really,” Clarke admitted, “But it works for the most part so…that would be how…”

 

Nodding slowly, Lexa let all of that information sink it. “So…we can have a baby?” She asked slowly after a moment, “The two of us?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke smiled at her. “So what do you think?” She asked carefully. “Do you…want to…?”

 

Lexa remained completely still, lost in her thoughts for a moment; her mind floating off to a near future where she could see herself with Clarke and a young baby girl who had Clarke’s blue eyes and the softest little smile. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality – it was too soon to be thinking all of that. “Yes, I do.” There was no hesitation in her voice, no pause, just certainty – for the first time probably, she has never been certain of anything about her personal life. “I want it so much, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually part of my post 307 AU fic but i decided to post it on it's own as well because i think it works as a one shot.


End file.
